dip thanksgiving
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: title says it all. It was a request for a friend on DA happy thnaksgiving everyone!


Afew days befor thanksgiving, the Wallmart in the small mountain town of South Park was fulled with people getting the food they needed for the up coming hoilday. Also, people were geting ready for black friday and early hoilday shoppers mixed in with them. It was a mad house in there. People were rude and pushy, the lines were out the door and too make things worse, supplize was limited, so everyone rushed to get what they needed befor the store was all out.

To most people, this would be a nightmare, but to one blond teen, it was exciting to see how big a fuss people made this time of year. Not having any family of his own, it's was nice too him to see others have fun and be marry with their loved ones. Pip smiled to himself as he glanced around at all the families shopping together. But, there was no time to waste, he had shopping to do. This year was a very special thanksgiving, because this year he had someone to spend it with. Someone very special.

"Hey Pip, I got a turkey!" Pip could hear that high, squeeky voice comming from down the aisle a country away. The blond turned his head to see Damien struggling to hold the gigantic, frozen bird in his arms. Pip watched with wide eyes as Damien tossed it into their shopping cart.

"...Damien?" Pip asked, still staring a the huge bird. The dark haired boy humed in response."What the devil is that?"

Damien blinked at him."What do you mean, it's a turkey, dumbass!" He snaped. Pip shot him a dull, ' what-are-you,-an-iditot ' look. He sighed."Damien, we're only two people, we don't need such a big turkey." He told him."Go take it back and get a small one." He pointed twords the freezer section of the store. Instead of taking the bird back, Damien just glared at Pip.

"Are you kidding me!" He raised his voice slightly, knowing if he rasied it too much it will crack like it always does when he yells. It's really hard to act tough when you have the voice of a five year old whos sucking helium."I had to fight of this from some crazy old lady who kept hitting me with her purse!"

Just then did Pip notice the bump on Damien's forehead. He gave a sympathetic look befor leaning over and kissing the little bump."There, all better now?" The blond smiled at the slightly shorter teen.

Damien blushed, muttering something under his breath."Shut up." He turned his head away and crossed his arms ove his chest."Im still not taking it back!"

Pip let out a sigh again, getting frustrated with the other teen. He shut his eyes tight so he wouldn't glare at Damien. Calmly, he opened his eyes and tried to explain why they needed a smaller tuckey."Damien, we're only two people, theres no way we could eat this entire thing, and you know, someone with a bigger family may need it."

Damien just scoffed at the last part. He always thought it was funny how Pip always stoped to consiter others.

Pip, becoming more and more frustrated, saw that reasoning with this stubborn little wanker just wasn't going to cut it. Stubborn people like this need to be disciplined. So, with a harsh, very un-Pip like tone, he said "Damien, Im not going to spend hours cooking that teradactyl! So take it back, now!"

The dark haired teen still kept his stand, arms crossed and a cute pout on his lips as he glared twords the other direction.

Well, that didn't work like Pip had planed. But then he got another idea. Smirking at the slightly shorter teen, he leaned over to him and purred seductively in his ear."If you don't take this back, then when we get home, we're going to play seme and uke again." He threatened, still using that seductive tone. Damiens eye's widened with horror.

"No! You know I hate that game!" He begged, remembering the last time Pip tricked him into being uke. The blond grined, feeling victorious. Eyes closed, he stood up straight and said "Well then, you better take it back or your going to bed tonight with a sore bottum. So I suggest you return this turkey in faver for a smaller one."

With that, Damien took the huge bird out of the cart and raced down the aisle with it to get a smaller one. As Pip watched him run, he wondered if Damien will ever admit he liked being on the bottom as much as he liked being on top.


End file.
